<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>我们的戏剧人生 by maggieJ2020</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29609457">我们的戏剧人生</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggieJ2020/pseuds/maggieJ2020'>maggieJ2020</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, 天生一对 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:31:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29609457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggieJ2020/pseuds/maggieJ2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>背景：麻见和飞龙两个人的家族为商业攻守同盟，两家人相互认识，麻见是被父亲丢去海外历练的小儿子，飞龙是被大哥设计到即将倒闭海外分公司的小儿子。《探索者系列》是麻见公司发行的动作片，飞龙作为救场人员被麻见拉去演戏，两家的实权大哥看到影片以后，误以为麻见和飞龙和演员秋仁牵扯不清，当即停了两个人的信用卡，断了麻见飞龙手里公司的资金链。麻见和飞龙两人同时起了逆反心理，于是打破彼此暗恋情愫真正在一起。这里仅仅是一些无厘头、不可参考片段。故事不再展开。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asami Ryuichi/Liu Fei Long</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 我爱你</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>探索者系列十五周年庆上，麻见隆一和高羽秋仁身穿结婚礼服出场，在记者的访问中，麻见隆一还公主抱起高羽秋仁，为此次发行纪念会再次掀起一阵高潮。众多粉丝纷纷献上祝福，新发行的《密约之枪战系列》随即大卖。<br/>发布会结束以后，麻见把摊子留给桐岛收拾，独自一人驱车回家。进入房间的刹那，麻见就看到那个捧着一沓资料在阅读的人，回首看了他一眼，声音随即响起：“回来了？”<br/>“嗯。”麻见点点头，把还没来得及换下的白色婚礼外套脱下来挂在衣帽架上，接着取下领结扔到隔断柜面上。他走到那人旁边坐下，问：“吃了东西吗？”<br/>“吃了，做了意面。”那人用眼角余光瞟了一眼麻见，注意力依然集中在眼前的剧本上。</p><p>那人又用余光看着已经换了姿势头枕在他大腿上的麻见，笑着问了一句：“你没吃？”<br/>麻见望着上方的人，却只看到一沓资料，于是恹恹地回答：“随便吃了一点，会场的东西不好吃。”<br/>那人彻底移开挡住下方视线的资料，伸出手摸着麻见的脸，顺毛问：“要不要我再去给你做点？”<br/>“不了，反正也要控制饮食，马甲线没有了，要重新练回来。”麻见捉住摸他脸的手，亲了一口。<br/>那人觉得湿漉漉的手心有点痒，抽回手，问：“今天的纪念会怎么样，挺热闹吧。”<br/>“还好，老样子。”麻见有点不满意被他玩耍的手离开，索性抬高手把那人手上的资料扯了下来，看了一眼，随手扔在旁边的茶几上。</p><p>“怎么突然不高兴了？”那人低头望着麻见问。<br/>麻见转身抱住那人的腰，带点埋怨地说：“我不喜欢后面的剧情，我也不喜欢今天的纪念会。”<br/>“你不想和我演对手戏？”那人把身体后靠在沙发上，“我可是很期待和你再次飚戏呢，既然你不喜欢······”<br/>“你明知故问。”麻见打断对方的话，坐起来背对着那人恼怒地说：“我只是不喜欢你和米海尔的对手戏，我很不高兴你们有那样的举动。”<br/>那人了然地笑了一下，伸手环住麻见的腰，头倚在麻见的肩膀上，轻轻地回答：“那只是演戏，重要的是生活里面我们在一起。”<br/>“飞龙。”麻见唤了一声那人的名字。<br/>“嗯？”飞龙应声。<br/>“我爱你。”<br/>“我也是。”飞龙把脸埋在麻见的肩膀上，勾了勾嘴角，轻声回答。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 夜光剧本</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>麻见突然逼近飞龙的脸，双手撑在飞龙身后的沙发靠背上，环成一个圈，他就这样把飞龙圈在了他的胸前。飞龙有些震惊，睁大眼睛看着麻见的眼睛。麻见看到飞龙的眼白有些微微的发蓝，瞳仁里全是他的脸庞。他们靠得如此之近，麻见心想，他甚至能数得清楚飞龙的眼睛上有多少根眼睫毛。<br/>气氛突然变得停顿而微妙起来，麻见下意识地侧了侧头。飞龙的长睫毛轻轻颤抖了一下，然后飞龙微微把头一低，避开了和麻见的对视。</p><p>麻见看着飞龙莹白的微侧脸，发现飞龙的耳朵有丝丝红润，如果不仔细观察根本就发现不了。环境安静至极，只有时钟“滴滴答答”走动的声音，麻见觉得自己的心跳“咚咚咚”地响得可怕，仿佛震耳欲聋一样。<br/>飞龙能感觉麻见的呼吸正好打在自己的脸上，温热的气息让他不自觉地心跳加速。这样的情况真是太奇怪了，飞龙在心底想，他应该推开麻见的，可是他却完全没有力气抬起手来做这件事。</p><p>麻见静静看了眼睫毛不断颤动的飞龙好一会儿，才猛地身体向后一退。他站在沙发前挤出笑容：“哈，刘飞龙你看我的演技不错吧，你刚才是不是以为我要吻你。”<br/>飞龙听到麻见的话，抬起眼看着麻见的脸。他一边轻轻松开从麻见突然靠近开始就略微握起拳头的双手，一边扬起笑容回答：“演得比第一遍要好，我是不是也配合得很好？”<br/>“嗯，对啊，”麻见避开飞龙的视线，他先是表情尴尬地左右看了一眼，然后发出有些干涩的声音：“那个太晚了，我该回去了，明天还要继续拍戏呢。”说完他也不等飞龙出声回应，像逃跑一般转过身往门外走去。<br/>飞龙站起身来走到台阶上，对着已经换好鞋子，拉开门准备离开的麻见后背说了句：“路上小心，明天见。”<br/>“明天见。”麻见没有转身，走出去以后顺手带上了门。</p><p>听到关门声，飞龙转身靠在墙壁上，长长地呼了一口气，“幸好只是演戏。”飞龙轻声说。虽然他刚才双手紧握，心底却一直在犹豫，如果麻见真的吻他，他该怎么办，他有点紧张却不排斥，他怀疑即使他手握拳头也挥不上去。他不是那种没见过这些事情的男人，他的生活里有性向不同的朋友。他本来就男生女相，纵使英气可还是漂亮得过分。他从来不缺女朋友，曾经也有过男人对他告白。只是他家境不错，很多麻烦会自动消除。他不是恐同者，然而他本人却并不是同性恋。拍片的时候他可以做点心理准备，就能够对男人提枪上阵，但在现实生活里，他不打算做这样的人。只能说是刚才的氛围太暧昧了，他一时无法挣脱。</p><p>麻见走出门，加快脚步下楼。他打开车门，独自坐进车里点燃一支烟。他仰头默默望着那间没关灯的房间。他刚才其实是想吻刘飞龙的，他骗不了自己，但是刘飞龙不断颤抖的眼睫毛让他意识到刘飞龙是不情愿的，他麻见隆一还没沦落到强迫别人的地步。他没交往过男人，唯一只和室友迈克有过越界关系。但当时他只是想安慰失恋的迈克，那几次性关系他的感觉并不好，在迈克找到新男朋友之后，他立刻断了和迈克的炮友关系。而想吻一个男人，刘飞龙是第一个，并且是在他和刘飞龙对《高楼之华》感情戏的时候。<br/>麻见想，他是不是也入戏了呢，入在高楼中麻见和飞龙的旧日温情美梦里。想到这里，他狠狠吸了最后一口烟，把烟蒂扔到车外，启动车子飞驰起来。在熟悉的分叉路口，他没有选择平时回家的那条路，而是把车开往右边。</p><p>第二天，在出门的瞬间，麻见打开公务包，把前一天晚上绕道买的东西丢进包里。他不知道会有怎么样的前路，但他想顺着自己的心思，他现在才28岁，还输得起。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>麻见绕道买的东西是润滑剂。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 片场</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第28幕<br/>飞龙坐在太师椅上看书，听到麻见脚步声的时候，飞龙抬起了眼，看着走过来的麻见。那是一种奇异的感觉，这个男人为了他负伤，这些年他早就习惯了冲锋当第一个人，或者在刺杀中独自一个人解决所有的问题，可现在居然有个人在他争执以后冲过来保护着他，这种消失已久地被维护感让他觉得温暖而怀念，虽然他其实不需要，却并不讨厌这种举动，这让他感觉到被重视，他是发自内心地高兴。所以他不自觉地记住了麻见的脚步轻重，仿佛麻见的出现能让他瞬间愉悦。因此当他看见麻见手里的烟掉下来的时候，立刻走了上去，托住麻见的手，问：“痛得连烟都拿不稳了吗？”<br/>“不会。”麻见照实回答。<br/>“让我看看。”飞龙执意说。<br/>“你不用在意，而且你再怎么看，我的手也不会好。”麻见用以往轻佻且略带嘲讽的语气说话。<br/>“你不说挖苦人的话，就不会说话了吗？”飞龙的语气已经不自觉地带上了一点埋怨似地撒娇。<br/>飞龙继续看着麻见的手，一边看还一边用手轻抚。麻见看着飞龙专心抚摸他的伤口，忍不住叫了声“飞龙。”<br/>飞龙抬起头看着麻见的一瞬间，麻见觉得心里“碰”地一声绽开了烟花，就像4月里的樱花雨，撩动着一池春水，和风扬起涟漪。飞龙的表情温柔而美好，眼底里全是欲语还休的隐约爱意。麻见感觉他自己仿佛被定住了般，任何动作都做不起来。直到飞龙轻轻低下头，放开他的手，麻见才缓过神来。</p><p>他刚才是入戏了吗？麻见在心底问自己，飞龙充满柔情望着他的时候，除了飞龙，他的眼里没有了别人，也听不到任何声音，仿佛四周没有摄影机，没有场务，没有那些不相干的人，只有他和飞龙在高宅里的一问一答。</p><p>第29幕<br/>“人家可愿意为了你什么都愿意做呢？”飞龙坐在沙发里取笑说。<br/>被他听见了吗？别人的表白？麻见不知怎么的心里就涌起一种名叫委屈的情绪，他拿出烟，点燃，回答：“如果工作中陷入感情是很糟糕的事情。”这是一个告诫，不论出戏还是入戏。</p><p>“难道，你要代替父亲来爱我吗？”飞龙哭泣的容颜重重地撞击在麻见的心中。前一天的情绪突然涌了上来。<br/>“哭泣也解决不了任何问题啊。”麻见擦掉飞龙脸上的泪水，在飞龙抬眼望他的瞬间，被遏制的情绪汹涌而出，麻见抓住飞龙的手，吻了下去。<br/>飞龙原本以为只是演戏，麻见应该是和他嘴唇相碰一下就可以了，可麻见却试图撬开他的嘴唇，飞龙刚下意识地想反抗一下，却被麻见识破了意图，麻见用胯轻顶了飞龙一下，飞龙“啊”字还没说出口，就被麻见吃进了嘴里。</p><p>麻见就着飞龙微微开启的嘴唇，伸入他的舌头，用舌头丈量了飞龙口里的整个空间，甚至连飞龙的后牙槽也给细细地舔了一遍，飞龙用舌头抵抗的时候，麻见随即吮吸住飞龙的舌头，打着圈逗弄飞龙的舌头。<br/>飞龙开始是诧异得睁圆了眼睛，可随后麻见技术纯熟地追逐他的舌头的时候，他就莫名地有点腿软，一股热气从小腹传上来，紧接着他就感觉麻见把他顶在了墙上，换了个姿势继续亲吻他。在麻见侧头的瞬间，飞龙看到了摄像机的光，猛地反应过来，连忙用力推开麻见。飞龙看着麻见一脸意犹未尽的样子，有些难为情的说：“麻见你在干什么？”<br/>“卡。”飞龙听见导演喊，“刘飞龙，你要反抗麻见，麻见才能强制你，你这样演绎完全不对，重新来。”</p><p>飞龙抬眼看向麻见，却看到麻见眼里的沉思，飞龙突然觉得羞恼，根本不是他演绎不对，刚才麻见吻他的时候他使劲挣扎过，只是他拗不过麻见的力气，所以才会被麻见占便宜，被麻见强制着吻了个遍，错在麻见不在他。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 试戏</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>麻见继续说:“那你让我试试，没准做到一半我就做不下去了。”<br/>
飞龙望着压在自己身上的男人，拒绝说：“不行，我不想。”怎么可能做不下去，飞龙还记得昨天晚上的事情，麻见不顾他的反对，一边手玩他的分身一边用勃起的分身在他的臀缝间摩擦，他就是气不过自己被麻见熊抱在怀里像个女人那样被人把玩，才会在完事以后打了麻见一拳，谁知道昨天的一时痛快会发生今天这样的事情。</p><p>麻见看飞龙表情坚决，知道这事今天也没有了着落，就索性松开了对飞龙的压制，坐起身移到床沿边上，准备下床。<br/>
飞龙看到麻见的动作，也坐起身，问道：“隆一，你去干嘛？”<br/>
麻见侧回身看着飞龙回答：“找男人玩。”<br/>
“你。”飞龙一阵气闷，麻见隆一这家伙怎么不知道好歹呢，现在风口浪尖的，挑女人的名声都比和男人玩好，飞龙看着麻见肿起来的脸，忍不住抱怨，“那么多女人你不要，玩什么男人，你被你大哥抓了一次把柄，还想被抓第二次吗？”</p><p>麻见突然彻底转过身来又把飞龙压倒在床上。飞龙“啊”地惊呼一声，骂道：“你神经病啊。”<br/>
麻见用鼻尖对着飞龙的鼻尖，眼睛望着飞龙的眼睛说：“我这段时间一直在想《高楼之华》，我每天晚上都会梦到《高楼之华》里的剧情。梦里我用手弄得那个男孩高潮，他让我想试试和男人做是什么滋味。你也还继续做那个梦吗？要不我们一起试试吧。”<br/>
飞龙听到这里，脑袋突然像炸开一样，耳尖有点微微发红，小声呢喃：“你······”飞龙却没有再说下去，其实飞龙这几天也同样在重复做着那个梦，梦里男人的脸越来越清楚，直到前天和麻见的脸重合，所以他昨天才没拒绝麻见的越界，昨天他虽然是酒意未消，但要反抗拒绝麻见还是做得到的，可他还是由着麻见把玩他，追根索底，他何尝又不是想要试一试。“我。”飞龙侧过脸去，不再看着麻见。</p><p>麻见记得飞龙的敏感点，立刻顺势低下头舔吃着飞龙的耳垂，又用湿滑的舌头灵活地往飞龙的耳朵里钻。“嗯。”飞龙发出一声呻吟声，这无异于最甜美的邀请，麻见福临心至地伸手到飞龙的下腹处，果然，飞龙勃起了，宽松的裤子被撑起一个丘陵。麻见拉开飞龙的裤链，探进飞龙的内裤里，一把抓住飞龙的分身。</p><p>飞龙只觉得脖颈处被热气呼得一阵阵心跳，命根子又被温暖的手掌握住，铃口处还不时被划过，舒服得让他直想轻哼。突然，飞龙感到脖颈处的呼气和握着命根子的手同时消失了，然后屁股被迅速抬起来又放下，紧缚感消失了的感觉让飞龙清醒过来，他双手半撑着想坐起来，却正看到麻见把他的裤子丢下床，内裤翻转着套在外裤外面。飞龙又羞又恼，麻见隆一这个混蛋，把对付女人的手段都用在他身上了。飞龙刚想用脚踢麻见一下，说时迟那是快，麻见猛地分开了飞龙的双腿，把飞龙的双腿摆成M型，然后伏在飞龙双腿间的空隙里，低下头，一口含住了飞龙的分身。</p><p>“啊”命根子被温暖潮湿的包裹着，铃口又被猛吸了一下，飞龙不由得舒服得呻吟了一声，双手无力继续撑起上身，飞龙倒下身体，仰躺着接受麻见的口腔服务。飞龙想，麻见果然是各中高手，昨天还有点磕磕碰碰，咬得他有点疼，今天却已经让他舒服得直想哼哼。不过飞龙毕竟是掌控床上战场多年的人，只被动接受了一下服务，就忍不住双手向下揪起麻见的两撮短发，抬起腰，向上冲击着麻见的嘴。</p><p>麻见在飞龙彻底躺下的时候就开始从裤子口袋后面拿出一管润滑剂，然后慢慢地脱自己的裤子，飞龙撞击他的嘴的时候，他的裤子正脱到脚踝处，他一边默默忍受着飞龙的撞击，一边把裤子彻底脱掉，让裤子正好落在床尾凳上，没有发出一点声音。<br/>
麻见伸出双手，握住头上飞龙的双手，把飞龙的手拿开，然后吐出飞龙的分身。麻见直起身体坐在自己的双腿上，望着飞龙。飞龙舒服的时候被中断，抬眼看向麻见，见麻见衬衣整齐，有点埋怨地望着他，被他打过的脸经过刚才的冲撞似乎肿得更加厉害了，不由得讪讪地笑了一声，说：“我就是本能，一时有点忍不住。”</p><p>“嗯。”麻见应了一声，脸色有点不好地说，“你这是第二次了。”<br/>
飞龙有点抱歉地不好说话，因为他对父亲说漏口，又打了麻见的缘故，他和麻见的卡都被停了，麻见的剧本拍到一半资金链断裂，他的确是对麻见有所亏欠的，刚才他又在麻见受伤的嘴里乱戳，陡然而升的内疚感让他有点想放弃挣扎了。他心一横，想，试就试吧，就当做是赔偿。可怜此时的飞龙完全不知道，他的一切挣扎都在麻见的计算当中，他更加不知道的是，他的下半身早就和麻见的下半身赤裸相对了，麻见的大炮正剑拔弩张地对着他毫无遮拦的城门，随时准备对他攻城略地，烧杀抢掠。</p><p>麻见仔细地观察着飞龙的表情动作，见飞龙默不作声，就知道飞龙八成是默许了。麻见立刻旋开润滑剂的帽口，把润滑剂挤在手指上。<br/>
“咦，这是什么味道。”润滑剂清凉的味道散发出来，飞龙还在疑问中，话还没落音，就感觉身体里捅进来一个异物，凭感觉应该是一根手指。“麻见隆一。”飞龙虽然做好了心理建设，但这样不设防地被人捅进来，还是不由得又气又羞地大声叫出麻见的名字。<br/>
“嗯。”麻见看着飞龙，眼神充满埋怨。</p><p>飞龙看着麻见的表情，气突然就泄了，小声说：“你要做就快点。”<br/>
“好。”麻见说话间，把第二根手指捅了进去。<br/>
“你，你这个死变态，只给做一次啊。还有，我说不舒服的时候，你要停下来，知道吗？”飞龙说着，等了一会，没听见麻见应答，倒是感觉麻见的第三根手指已经捅了进来，还在他身体里面旋转抠挖，他不由得气上心头，双腿抬起来，去踢麻见的肩膀。<br/>
麻见被飞龙的双腿一踢，上半身不由得往后一退，连带着手指都从飞龙的身体里退了出来。</p><p>“我说话你听见没有。”飞龙看到麻见的脸色有点黑，也自觉有点心虚，心想刚才是不是踢得有点用力了。事后飞龙想，他当时怎么踢得那么轻，就应该把麻见踢下床，也不至于他后来被折磨得死去活来。<br/>
“听到了，你说不舒服，就要停。”麻见故意漏掉只有一次的话，佯装生气地回答。</p><p>以为麻见真的生气了的飞龙突然有点怂了，也没顾得上麻见把他的双腿环绕在腰上的举动，只是强装硬气地说了一句：“你记得就好。”麻见的手指再次触碰他身后密洞口的时候，他甚至还往前送了一下。<br/>
感觉到飞龙动作的麻见，眼神不由得深了一下，既然飞龙已经迫不及待地邀请他为所欲为，再不动作就不是个男人了，麻见一手撑开飞龙的身后的密洞，一手扶着自己的分身，说时迟那时快，把龟头送了小半个进去。</p><p>原以为麻见还要用手捣鼓一阵的飞龙，猛地被塞进一个硬物，不由得眼前一黑，勃起的分身一瞬间就软了下去，感觉体内那硬物还在以势不可挡的趋势一直猛烈向前冲，飞龙本能地想去踢麻见，可双腿无着力点，一往前伸腿，反而让麻见进入得更加深了，撕裂的痛感让飞龙连忙说：“不行，你太大了，快出去。”<br/>
麻见知道自己的龟头比较大，柱体只比龟头稍微小一点，但整体还是赛过一般男人的，麻见也知道他这宝贝开始插入的时候痛，可一旦动起来，剐蹭感就属于特别强的。被飞龙说大，男人的自豪感涌上心头，麻见反而更加用力地朝前开拓了。</p><p>飞龙痛得直冒冷汗，嘴有点哆嗦地说：“混，混蛋，快出去。”<br/>
麻见一边用双手搓揉飞龙的臀肉，一边回应：“没事的，你放松一点，你太紧了，箍得我好疼。”可实际上飞龙体内密实的嫩肉挤压得麻见舒爽异常，麻见迫不及待地想一路打通飞龙体内的甬道，整个接受飞龙的按摩。<br/>
进去三分之一之后，由于飞龙的强烈抵抗，麻见再也进不去了。麻见看飞龙的脸色有点发白，俯下身去想亲飞龙，却被飞龙一把推开了，麻见听见飞龙红着眼睛一字一句地说：“出，去。”</p><p>麻见叹了一口气，重新直起身体，把肿胀的分身从飞龙的身体里慢慢地拔出来。等麻见整个从飞龙的体内出来，飞龙全身的抵抗才彻底消失。飞龙吐了一口气，整个人有点无力地瘫软在床上。他心想，哪个挨千刀的说这种事情爽的，一群骗子，混蛋。飞龙的放松时间让时刻注意着他的麻见眼神一暗，麻见不动声色的挤出最后的润滑液，涂抹了一圈在自己的分身上。麻见的龟头正对着飞龙的身后的密洞口，由于刚才的开拓，飞龙的密洞口还是敞开的，麻见随时都能再次进去直捣黄龙。麻见偷偷地把双手从飞龙的屁股上往下移到飞龙的大腿根部，他轻轻地把飞龙的双腿又分开了一点。见飞龙没有察觉，似乎还在那里平复气息，麻见调整了一下位置，说时迟那是快，猛地冲进飞龙的身体里。由于飞龙正在放松，抵抗力小，即使麻见进去的时候还有点阻力，但在他的突发全力之下，他的分身完完整整地插进了飞龙的体内，只留下两颗子孙袋紧紧贴着飞龙的臀肉。</p><p>“噢，Shit。”飞龙没想到自己只是一时松懈，身体里已经多了一根粗壮的棍状物，“你这个混蛋，骗子。”飞龙骂道。<br/>
“瞧，我说叫你放松吧，也不痛，对不对。”麻见笑着对飞龙说，飞龙体内温暖的肉褶层层包裹着他的分身，让他感觉是在温泉中泡着一样，特别舒服。最特别的是，飞龙体内深处有一小段甬道特别窄，他整个进去的时候，正好卡住他的龟头根部，似乎是要把他的龟头固定住一样。飞龙甬道里湿滑的嫩肉轻压着他的龟头，像是有人在不停地吸舔着他的铃口，他舒爽得恨不得大声叫出来。刘飞龙，果然是他天生一对的契合对象，对吗？麻见舒爽地想着，一动也不动。但看到飞龙一直在喘气，他还是下意识地问了一句：“怎么，真的还是很痛吗？”</p><p>“我们换一下，你来试试，看痛不痛？”飞龙反唇相讥，他其实也不是非常痛，毕竟最痛的是麻见刚插进来的时候，现在他的身体已经在自动适应了，不过麻见那根粗壮的肉棍插在他的身体里，他整个人还是感觉不舒服，就像在便秘似的难受。</p><p>旖旎的情丝突然就消失了，麻见知道飞龙说的是实话，他参阅过一些资料，似乎就是有这样的说法，说有些人指检的时候特别痛，他现在对飞龙做的，换个说法就是大型指检了。“那你把我挤出去好了。”<br/>
“好，我这就把你挤出去。”<br/>
麻见眼神突然深了，说：“这可是你说的，我动了。”麻见早就忍不住了，本来还想让飞龙多适应一会儿的，但听到飞龙中气十足地说话声，就表明飞龙没事，既然没事，他就要正式开始了。想到这里，麻见双手捏住飞龙的两团臀肉，把自己的分身退出一点，开始抽动起来。</p><p>麻见推了推趴在床上的飞龙，“还好吗？”他记得他可是全场小心翼翼地注视着飞龙的脸的，他的动作已经足够轻了。<br/>
“你试试不就知道了。”飞龙有气无力地回答，真是痛死了，而且过程中他好几次叫麻见慢一点轻一点，麻见非但不听，反而速度变得越来越快，撞击得也越来越重。“就这一次，算我补偿你了，下不为例。”<br/>
“好。”麻见口头答应了。一次，怎么可能，他保证还会有无数次的下一次。麻见心想。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>